


Déjà vu

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill pops the question once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Déjà vu  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill pops the question once again.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word moon on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

The moon shone brightly overhead as she waited for him. She was beginning to worry because he was late. And Bill Compton was never late. 

She turned her head at the soft sound behind her. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming tonight. What took you so long?”

As he pulled her body tight against him, he placed a lingering kiss on the top of her head. “I wanted to bring you this.” The diamond ring glistened in the moonlight as he held his hand in front of her. “Sookie, will you...”

This time she didn’t even hesitate. “Yes.”


End file.
